ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
2009/October
This page is an archive of fashion credits for the month of October, 2009. October 2 Billboard Women in Music Arrival 10-2-09 Arriving Billboard Women in Music 001.jpg Press Room 10-2-09 Billboard Women in Music.jpg 10-2-09 Billboard Women in Music 002.jpg Billboard Interview 10-2-09 Billboard Interview 001.png 10-2-09 Billboard Interview 002.png 10-2-09 Billboard Interview 003.png Leaving 10-2-09 Leaving Billboard Women in Music 001.jpg 10-2-09 Out in NYC.jpg October 3 :Main article: Saturday Night Live Saturday Night Live 1st Sketch 10-3-09 SNL 2.jpg 10-3-09 SNL End credits 001.jpg 2nd Sketch 10-3-09 SNL Sketch 002.jpg 10-3-09 SNL Performance 1.jpg Performances 10-3-09 SNL Performance 2.jpg 10-3-09 Paparazzi SNL.jpg 10-3-09 SNL Deep House Dish 002.jpg Backstage Backstage At Saturday Night Live 001.jpg Backstage At Saturday Night Live 002.jpg National Equality March message Gaga recorded a short video posted on October 9 about LGBT Equality. 10-9-09 National Equality March 001.jpg Leaving the SNL Studios 10-3-09 Leaving SNL Studios.jpg 10-3-09 Leaving SNL Studios 003.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a cape by House of Blueeyes, boots by Pleaser, a collar by Lake & Liberty, and sunglasses by Alpina. At Santos Party House in NYC Lady Gaga at Josh Wood's 'Get on the Bus for Equality' benefit for the National Equality March (following her SNL appearance) at Santos Party House in NYC 10-03-09 photo.jpg National Equality March promo with Lady Gaga photo.jpg October 4 At Carnegie Hall: Hal Willner presents: An Evening with Gavin Friday & Friends 10-4-09 Gavin Friday's Party.jpg Lady Gaga x2.jpg Lady Gaga x1.jpg Keiron O'Connor Photoshoot 10-4-09 Keiron O'Connor 001.jpg 10-4-09 Keiron O'Connor 002.jpg 10-4-09 Keiron O'Connor 003.jpg Mick Rock Photoshoot at The Spotted Pig Restaurant in NYC 10-4-09 Mick Rock 001.jpg 10-4-09 Mick Rock 004.jpg October 5 "Lady Gaga Revenge" Lady Gaga posted another video promoting Lady Gaga Revenge by Tapulous. The video used scenes from the "Paparazzi" music video. 10-5-09 Tap Tap 001.JPG October 6 Alexander McQueen S/S 2010 RTW Collection :Main article: Alexander McQueen "Bad Romance" was played during the finale of the Spring/Summer 2010 read-to-wear "Plato's Atlantis" collection. October 9 National Equality message 10-9-09 National Equality March 001.jpg Recording "Video Phone" scene *For the Official Remix version. 10-9-09 Video Phone 001.jpg 10-9-09 Video Phone 004.jpg 10-9-09 Video Phone 005.jpg October 10 13th Annual Human Rights Campaign National Dinner Arrival 10-10-09 Arriving at HRC National Dinner in Washington DC 001.jpg 10-10-09 Arriving at Human Rights Campaign Dinner.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a coat by Jaiden rVa James, pumps by Saint Laurent, and sunglasses by A-Morir. Backstage + Our Scene TV Interview 10-10-09 Human Rights Campaign Backstage.jpg 10-10-09 Human Rights Campaign Backstage 002.jpg 10-10-09 Human Rights Campaign Backstage 003.jpg Performance 10-10-09 Performing at Human Rights Campaign.jpg 10-10-08 Performing at HRC 002.jpg Audience 10-10-09 Human Rights Campaign 004.jpg 10-10-09 Human Rights Campaign 003.jpg 10-10-09 Human Rights Campaign 005.jpg 10-10-09 Human Rights Campaign 006.jpg Leaving 10-10-09 Leaving HCR Campaign Dinner 001.jpg October 11 National Equality March 10-11-09 National Equality March 003.jpg 10-11-09 National Equality March 004.jpg 10-11-09 National Equality March 005.jpg 10-11-09 National Equality March.jpg Towleroad Interview 10-11-09 Towleroad Interview 001.png 10-11-09 Towleroad 002.jpg October 12 Gossip Girl Episode in NYC : Main articles: The Last of Disco Stick (Gossip Girl episode), Giovanni Rufino 10-12-09 Gossip Girl.jpg G Girl.jpg Extra Interview :Main article: Extra 10-12-09 Extra Interview 001.png Leaving the set lady gaga leaving the set of gossip girl.jpg 10-12-09 Gossip Girl Backstage 001.jpg Tom Munro Photoshoot : Main article: Tom Munro '' October 14 LAX Airport Lady gaga leaving lax airport 10-14-09.jpg lady gaga 10-14-09.jpg Lad Gaga Leaving LAX Airport.jpg October 16 "Bad Romance" Music Video :''Main article: "Bad Romance" 10-16-09 Lauren Dukoff 002.jpg 10-16-09 Lauren Dukoff 001.jpg 10-16-09 Lauren Dukoff 003.jpg October 17 "Bad Romance" Music Video :Main article: "Bad Romance" 10-17-09 Lauren Dukoff 002.jpg 10-17-09 Lauren Dukoff 007.jpg 10-17-09 Lauren Dukoff 010.jpg October 19 LAX Airport 10-19-09 LAX Airport.jpg 10-19-09 LAX.jpg October 26 :"Bad Romance" was released as a single. October 27 "Dazed Digital" Video Premiere : Main Article: Dazed Digital The Dazed Digital fashion film premiered today. Arriving at a Studio 10-27-09 Arriving at a Studio 001.jpg 10-27-09 Arriving at a Studio 002.jpg 10-27-09 Arriving at a Studio 003.jpg At Elvis Duran Morning Show 10-27-09 Elvis Duran Morning Show.jpg 10-27-09 Elvis Duran Morning Show 002.jpg 10-27-09 Elvis Duran Morning Show 003.jpg 10-27-09 Elvis Duran Morning Show 004.jpg 10-27-09 Elvis Duran Morning Show 005.jpg At Sirius XM Hits 1 Satellite Radio 10-27-09 Sirius XM Satellite Radio 001.png Randy Spears Interview 10-27-09 Randy Spears Interview 001.png At 92.3 Now FM Hit Music Channel Gaga gave an interview on the studio with Lisa Paige, 6 questions in 60 seconds (segment). 10-27-09 92.3 Now FM Interview 001.png At Z100 Radio Station 10-27-09 At z100 Radio 001.jpg 10-27-09 At z100 Radio 002.jpg October 30 Barbara Walters Show :Main article: Barbara Walters' 10 Most Fascinating People 12-9-09 Barbara Walters Show 001.jpg October 31 Private Halloween Party :Main article: Natali Germanotta Natali Germanotta 002.jpg Natali Germanotta 003.jpg At a Halloween Party 10-31-09 Halloween Party 001.jpg Category:2009 fashion